Often when working on a motor vehicle, the repair person is in an awkward position under the hood which makes it difficult to reach an appropriate tool. If the repair person must get out from under the hood to get the tool and then reposition himself for the maintenance procedure, it is inefficient. Furthermore, it may be difficult to get back into the appropriate position while maintaining a grasp on the tool.
If the repair or maintenance person positions a tool tray in close proximity to the work position, it may be difficult to obtain the appropriate tool even though it is within ready reach. In the process of grasping for the tool, it is often the case that the tool tray is upset and its contents strewn over the work area.
The repair and maintenance of a motor vehicle often requires small parts to be removed and placed aside for later re-installation. During the repair, these small parts can be easily misplaced.
One object of the present invention is the provision of a tool and parts tray for storing tools and small parts used in repair and maintenance of a motor vehicle. The tool and parts tray allows tools to be placed within easy access of the person working on the motor vehicle. An additional object is to provide a place to hold small parts removed from the vehicle and to keep new parts that will be installed.